The various aspects and embodiments described herein relate to instant hot water drinks.
Current concentrates are currently marketed in large containers that the end user must measure and dissolve in liquid or in prepackaged quantities that must be broken open and dropped into water. Unfortunately, there are certain deficiencies in the art regarding these concentrates.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device for delivering edible concentrates.